This invention pertains generally to technology for stabilizing firearms while shooting. More specifically, it pertains to a platform configured to hold a firearm and to limit the motion of the firearm while the firearm is discharged. This platform enables the firearm operator to discharge the firearm more accurately and more safely than otherwise. For example, the platform may be mounted to an all-terrain vehicle (ATV) and the operator of the ATV may single-handedly discharge a firearm held by the platform while still seated in the ATV. Similarly, the platform, whether freestanding or mounted to a surface, can enable an amputee firearm operator to discharge the firearm more accurately and more safely than otherwise.
A firearm operator must overcome forces that lead to an unstable firearm when discharging a firearm. The firearm recoils when discharged. Typically, the operator braces against the recoil, attempting to keep the firearm stable. Nevertheless, the firearm and operator move in response to the recoil force. The firearm moves back toward the operator (opposite the direction of the projectile) and the operator compensates by pushing the firearm forward (toward the direction of the projectile). As a result, the firearm moves forward and backward, reducing accuracy and safety when two or more discharges are required, especially as the time between discharges decreases. The recoil force may also cause the muzzle of the firearm to rise in response to the discharge. To compensate for this muzzle rise, the operator attempts to rotate the firearm or his body so that the muzzle moves down. As a result, the muzzle moves up and down, reducing accuracy and safety when two or more discharges are required, especially as the time between discharges decreases.
The safety and accuracy issues related to multiple discharges of a firearm are exacerbated if the operator is not able to support the firearm fully and properly. For example, the operator's physical condition or environment may prevent him from fully supporting the firearm. This makes it more difficult for the operator to stabilize the firearm for and during discharge.
There are various prior-art technologies aimed at helping a firearm operator stabilize a firearm. These technologies range from handles attached to the firearm to allow the operator more easily to hold the firearm (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 9,573,268) to devices that capture the firearm and make it more difficult for the recoil to move the firearm (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 9,163,893 and U.S. Pat. No. 9,316,457). The prior-art approaches generally fail in one of two respects: (1) the stabilizing device restricts movement of the firearm to the point that the operator's ability to position the firearm is unduly hampered and (2) the stabilizing device does not adequately restrict the unwanted movement of the firearm due to the recoil.
Accordingly, there is need for a platform that will attach to a firearm, stabilize the firearm against the recoil effects, and still allow the firearm operator substantial freedom to position the firearm.